


You make me feel like a Princess

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Makeover, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: I thought that I would only be doing my genderbend ship combo of Naomi/Estefania for Pride Month 2020. HOWEVER, it turns out I’m having a real love for this idea, especially of the LGBTQ variety.So up next is the lovely Queen Elena Castillo-Flores and her cute Wizard Maitea De Alva!!
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 7





	You make me feel like a Princess

_Atl, named as the 25th Maruivan Royal Wizard by Chief Eztli the Wise, began his journey at the age of 10._

_It is said however that he—_

“Ouch!” Maitea exclaimed as she was pulled out of the book she was reading and her head was yanked back from one painful brush tug. “Elena! You said you would be gentle!”

“I was being gentle!” Elena replied defensively, putting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she sat on the bed behind her. “I told you need to take better care of your hair than just pull it back in a loose ponytail, or else you wouldn’t get these knots.”

“But it’s so much work to take care of.” Maitea picked up her book that she had dropped on her lap and flipped back to the page she had been reading. “It’s why I’ve kept it short since I was 11.” She rubbed at tender scalp. “Mami used to pull my long curly hair into such extremely painful knot buns and braids that I never wanted to relive that again.”

“Well, believe me, I’ll try and be gentle, I always do with you,” Elena said as she pressed a kiss to Maitea’s cheek and then immediately rubbed at it to get the lipstick mark she not doubt left behind. Maitea hoped that didn’t ruin any of her makeup in return, and she would hate to have to sit still even longer and get it all redone again.

Elena had been insistent that Maitea attend this year’s Feast of Friendship with her. Though Maitea had retorted with the fact that she didn’t know the first thing about trade and barely a little more about diplomacy, Elena had assured her that she wanted her there as her date and future Princess Consort, considering this was the second time it would solely only be monarchs in attendance.

The young wizard had almost considered it a cheat for her Queenly girlfriend to say something so sweet and heartwarming that it made her insides feel all gooey and limp.

She was starting to regret it a little bit though as she quickly realized that going as a date and not as just the Royal Wizard, meant getting dolled up and wearing a fancy new dress that Elena would spoil her with. Those kinds of gifts was still something she could never get used to; not to mention, that Maitea could count the number of times on one hands that she had actually worn make up and most of those had been for Elena. And to top it all off, Elena refused to let her see her hair and makeup until after she was all done with it.

While she was a little apprehensive about this, she did trust Elena. They had been the best of friends since day 1, and had shared many things together, including secrets, especially during the times when they had shared a bed plenty of times when Maitea would spend the night from studying too late. That was until she woke up one morning and understood that is was more than just admiration the way she noticed the gold in Elena’s hair from the sun, or how long her eyelashes that rested against her cheeks. Maitea De Alva had realized in an overwhelming sense of panic that she was crushing on her best friend. Hard.

Maitea had tried to play it off cool, not wanting to ruin a perfectly amazing friendship if Elena didn’t feel that same way. And there were still unfortunately many in the EverRealm who didn’t always support those kinds of relationships. This was mainly true when it came to Royals, who were all about bloodlines.

Thanks to all the luck of the Ancient Gods and Ancestors though, when she finally confessed the night of Elena’s Coronation, the new Queen responded that she felt same way and had no hesitation when she grabbed Maitea’s face and kissed her with an intensity that made her feel like she had been struck by a stunning spell that made her paralyzed and more alive than she had ever felt in her entire life. And it only had gotten better with each day since then.

“And done!” Elena proclaimed proudly as she scrambled to get off the bed and pull Maitea to her feet.

The other girl could only hold on tightly to Elena’s hand as she was dragged across the room to the standing mirror. Before Maitea could look in it though, Elena clamped her hands over her hazel eyes.

“Are you ready, my cute Royal Wizard?” Elena said excitedly in her ear.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Yes, my crazy Queen, I’m ready!” Maitea said in an exasperated tone.

Elena let out one more squeal before she removed her hands and Maitea came face to face with her reflection. She was taken aback by what she saw, with the sparkling dark blue eyeshadow and ruby red lips, and watched her reflection reach up and touch it’s face just to make sure it was her. Maitea was always stunned by this version of her that Elena saw. One that made her look like…well…a princess!

She had miraculously been able to tame Maitea’s hair into an elegant updo bun with only one rogue curl hanging down, while she saw that Elena had styled her’s into her classic low bun. However, she now noticed that both of them had matching red roses in their hair, no doubt a gift from Francisco and Luisa’s gardens.

They looked like quite the pair standing next to one another.

“And wait till you see the dresses I ordered for us!” Elena said as she clapped her hands slightly together.

“Are they matching?” Maita asked as she turned to face her.

“Oh come on, I’m not that cheesy." 

Maitea cocked an eyebrow up at her. Not that she would mind wearing matching outfits, but she couldn’t let her off that easy.

Elena did end up caving quickly as she threw up her hands in surrender. "Okay fine, today I won’t be. And if I were to describe them, it would be…complementary.” Elena grabbed Maitea’s hands and laced their fingers together. “I want to show them all the team we are, the one we’ve always been.”

Maitea felt a lump form in her throat and her heart hammer against her ribcage. “You’re cheating again.”

She ignored Elena’s confused expression as she leaned forward and captured her lips in a daring, but still heartfelt kiss. Maitea squeezed their still tightly clasped hands as they both turned to their heads in sync to deepen the kiss in a way that would smug and smear and ruin their lipstick for sure.

Now though, Maitea wouldn’t mind if she had to sit and get her makeup redone 100 times over. And only hoped their guests would be as forgiving if they were to show up a little bit late to the feast.


End file.
